1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech control in a telephone station in which, dependent on the operating direction and controlled by a speech analyzer, a receiving attenuation is connected and a transmission attenuation is disconnected or, respectively, a receiving attentuation is disconnected and a transmission attenuation is connected, and in which both a receiving repeater and a transmission repeater are provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a speech control is generally known from the German published application No. 24 45 420 (German Pat. No. 27 14 132) which likewise comprises a transmitting and receiving repeater and wherein, proceeding from a defined quiescent condition, attenuation elements are automatically connected or disconnected at the transmitting side or at the receiving side, dependent on the voice direction recognition.